


Ностальгия

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [111]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ностальгия

Ностальгия — это когда люди говорят, что раньше трава была зеленее и гуще. Шульдих такого ни за что не скажет, зато с легкостью может сказать: никакой Камбоджи! Непала! Афганистана! Японии! Никакого... чего-нибудь.

Хорошее у него всегда с собой и под рукой. Тот, кстати, который под рукой, в силу обстоятельств в принципе ориентирован на будущее. Специфика Дара, так сказать. Ни один из них не оглядывается назад.

— А помнишь, как на приеме в честь инаугурации мы…

— Даже вспоминать не хочу. Я думал, у меня мозги через уши вытекут, пока я всем память поправил, — отмахнулся Шульдих и, тонко улыбнувшись, продолжил в пространство: — Впрочем, это того стоило.

Церемония началась раньше запланированного, и их застали как раз тогда, когда Кроуфорд, завернувшийся в мантию, примеривал корону. Раритет чуть было не выскользнул из его рук, когда запели трубы и распахнулись массивные двери.

— Не обещаю такой же экзотики в Белом Доме, но там иные достопримечательности. Знаешь, Овальный кабинет и всё такое.

— Твой новый способ делать деловые предложения нравится мне гораздо больше предыдущих.

Ностальгия — это когда люди совершают понравившееся раз за разом, и, как говорится, так же, но совершенно иначе.


End file.
